


Point of View

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanart, M/M, POV First Person, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: (Bernard’s POV? stayed late in the office, stumbled upon his bad bad bosses)(well, I just wanted to draw Shirttail Garters aka shirt stays again)





	1. gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in gif format with very simple animation

http://fav.me/dc3ib08


	2. not gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same picture without animation but in better quality and lager size

 ...actually it's more or less redraw of [this](https://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/art/doodle-616639752) doodle (but in another less panic and more confident mood) ... i just wanted to draw some long/knee socks & suspenders/(shirt stays) %3

_\+ translation (sorry for my Eng u_u)_

> **JH:**  ! bERNARD... This is not what it looks like... We can explain! Right, Sir Humphrey?  
>  **HA:** Indeed. There is absolutely simple, logical (and quite innocent) explanation to everything... And such high flier as Bernard will no doubt deliver  this explanation to us right now, Minister... or he will be demoted to some minor position somewhere in Swansea tomorrow morning!  
>  **BW:**   _< Oh shi-!>_  Well... I think... You and Minister were discussing (in the dark because of Minister's recent Ecomomy Drive policy) DAA's official dress-code... and were in disagreement about necessity of shirt garters  _< can't believe somebody still wears them!>_

 


End file.
